Talk:Aikatsu!: Despair's Tear and Hope's Kiss/@comment-24039146-20141023083516/@comment-25440371-20141023223743
If people in Aikatsu wiki are shipping yuri or yaoi, is because they like it, shippers don't really care if it is a kid show or not, they shipp, just like some adults that make +18 things with Aikatsu, Precure and those kid shows, it is a fact, you can't change this' I can't change this and that's how life goes on, I won't stop my work in the fanseries because of it, yuri and yaoi things ARE getting huge, and I like this, because it's a thing that I personaly like, I like relations between girls more that between a girl and a boy, actually, I don't want to work with relations boyxgirl, it don't suit me, and I like what I'm doing. I will put yuri in my fanseries, because it is mine, so I have the right to do this, just like you, you can put you're things on you're fanseries, because it is you're, I'm not trying to make anyone like my fanseries, I create it as a form to express myself, I see it as a work, not as a funny stuf that I need to act like I'll care if making a lot of yuri is exagerated or not because if it have too much yuri people won't like it, no, I'm doing this to me, if a person saw it and like it, that's another story. I don't think yuri is weird, I actually live it, and I like making characters with traumas instead of normal lifes, because I like to rphave space to explore my characters, because I believe in some parts of what they believe, and this reflections are made of experience with things, and for my characters, are with bad things, because of MY vision of life and MY option about a lot of things. If you heard about yuri, It's because people like it, and my fanseries have a LOT of yuri because I like it (90% of my characters in this fanseries are homosexual/bisexual girls, because I like to explorate this side of character, insteado of staying in a normal girl with a normal life that became an idol and fell in love with a boy or not, I, seriously, can't work with it, if you like this, sorry but you can't read any of my works as a writer) I don't see heterosexuality as a "normal" thing, I see it as a thing that I don't have and don't want to work with, and I'll think like this until something make me change my idea, but I will still like relations between girls, and I won't stop doning my things because of it, besides, like I said, I don't like to work with normal things, I can't produce any great thing with it, and I've already tried it, twice, in the end, it would never work, I was born like this and I wont stop doing my things, because I love them, I love my characters, I love they're sexaul option, I love everything about it, and I won't stop creating more and more things to them, if you don't like them or the genere of the fanseries, it's simple, don't read it.